Shin Illumi
Shin Illumi (シン イルミ, Sin Irumi) is a Knight of the organization known as The Wardens, who serve as the protectors of the Crescent Archipelago. Originally from Mino Technocracy, an island of doctors, scientists, and engineers, Shin grew up as the adopted son of the Phoenix Titanion, who lead the local Magic Research Facility in disguise as a human. As a child Shin learned a great deal about Eternano, arithmetic, physics, and various other sciences at a young age. He would often accompany his father to work, where he studied all the activities and experiments being performed at the facility, and when they got home, Titanion would instruct Shin in the ways of Magic. Unfortunately, one day Titanion had to leave Mino on orders of the Phoenix King, leaving Shin on the island with only the Research Facility's employees and his neighbors as friends. From that point onward Shin took up his father's research where he'd left off and headed the Research Facility. Eventually he even became one of the Knights of The Wardens, though he isn't as involved with violent affairs as some of his comrades are since Mino lacks their own military. Appearance Shin is a young man of eighteen years old, and has been noted to look a bit younger than he really is. This is because of his rather diminutive height compared to some others of his age, as well as his scrawny build. He has a fair skin tone along with his long, wavy, blond hair, which he keeps back in a thin ponytail. Additionally, he has piercing gold eyes. Shin's typical appearance resembles that of a scientist or doctor. He wears a long white lab-coat with a red pattern on the interior and two stars on either side of his chest, and he usually keeps the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Under this he wears a plain, dark gray turtle-neck with matching pants. Perhaps Shin's most unusual piece of clothing is his transparent, orange mask which he wears over his mouth. He only takes his mask off while eating or during battle, when he'd need to consume metal or utilize his Metal Phoenix Screech. Personality Most people's first opinion of Shin is that he's boring, serious, and reserved, which he is to an extent. However there is more to Shin than one might think upon first meeting him. While it's true that Shin is a very calm and reserved individual, he isn't very boring at all. In fact, he's actually pretty funny. Shin is known to be very sarcastic, especially among the scientists of the research facility. They often get annoyed with his belittling of them through his sassy and sarcastic responses, though this is all good natured of course. Shin isn't always the reserved person he seems to be either. He's pretty quick to anger and yells at his employees frequently, but he would never go as far as to actually punish them. At least not harsher than they deserve. In battle he typically acts pretty much the same as he always does; calm, reserved, and of course, sarcastic. Despite this apparent rudeness on his part though, Shin is a genuinely kind-hearted person who his underlings would do anything for. History Despite his rather prominent status in Mino Technocracy, the Crescent Archipelago, and the scientific world in general, Shin came from very humble beginnings. He was born as the accidental son of a young teenage couple who had been traveling around the world, but had to halt their adventures when the young woman went into labor on Mino Technocracy. Knowing they couldn't take care of a baby at their age, the couple made the decision of leaving it with the kind head of Mino Technocracy's Research Facility, Titanion, before leaving. Little did they know that Titanion was actually a Phoenix. From that point onward Shin grew up as the adopted son of the Metal Phoenix. He took great interest in the sciences his father studied at a young age, so he would often accompany Titanion to the Research Facility during the day. When they returned home however, Titanion would take his true form as the Metal Phoenix, and train Shin in his magic. Shin became more and more scholarly over the years, displaying greater promise and potential as his father's successor every day. Unfortunately, one day Titanion received a message from the King of Phoenixes ordering him to return to their realm. As much as he loved his son, Titanion knew he had no choice and he had a duty to the king, so he flew off without telling anyone except for his right-hand-man from the facility and best friend. He told him from this point forward Shin would be the head of the facility. Shin woke up the next morning to an empty house. Perplexed as to where his father might be, he went to the facility. That's where his father's friend informed him of what had transpired the night before. At first, Shin was devastated by the loss of his father, but he quickly decided to carry on his work and legacy. Since then he has become known as a brilliant scientist, even gaining a place as a Knight of the organization known as The Wardens. Besides running the Research Facility Shin has also began supplying the organization with his own inventions, making him a very crucial member of the organization. Equipment Shape-Shifting Lab Coat: One of Shin's own inventions that he developed shortly after becoming the head of the Research Facility, the lab coat he wears is made from extremely durable material that is very resistant to most damage. Despite it's durability it is also surprisingly flexible, and can change into several different shapes to suit Shin's needs at that moment. It is unknown what the name of the material is that this coat is made of. The most frequently used form Shin uses his lab coat in is a sword. When the coat takes this form it folds and twists itself in a manner similar to origami, and eventually turns into a medium-sized broadsword, with the dark red interior material as the blade. Because of the lab coat's great durability it makes for a surprisingly sharp and useful sword. Shape-Shifting Mask: Another one of Shin's inventions that is made of a similar material as his lab coat. It covers the majority of his lower face, including his mouth, cheeks, chin, and nose. Like his coat, the mask is made of very flexible but durable material which allows it to transform into various item Shin may need. When in battle Shin usually commands it to take the form of a simply round shield, which he often uses in conjunction with his lab coat-sword. Due to it's usage as a shield, the mask is made out of material even more durable than the material of the coat. Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Enhanced Speed: An ability that any decent mage should possess, Shin is known to be extremely agile. Due to his rather thin and scrawny frame, he can move much faster than someone of a much bulkier stature. He mainly uses speed in battle instead of strength because of this, which turned out to be better suited in conjunction with using his brain in battle. His whole fighting style seems to revolve around speed really. He can easily outpace most other mages with ease and can surprisingly keep up even with users of magic like High Speed. Enhanced Durability: A skill Shin gained through many years of intense training with his father, Shin possesses a great deal of durability, even without wearing his specially made clothing. He's shown considerable durability even from the attacks from a Phoenix like Titanion, though the Phoenix was holding back at the time. Even while in severe and harsh conditions like the yearly tropical storms his island is subjected to, Shin is able to continue the task at hand for a much longer period of time than most mages would think possible for a man of his size and stature. Expert Weapon Specialist: While at first glance he may not look it, Shin is actually quite the capable armed fighter. While he invents and develops weapons for his allies' forces to use, he is quite proficient in using any one of his inventions in combat. His main weapons of choice however are his sword and shield that transform from his coat and mask respectively. His style of wielding them is quick and sneaky like a snake, weaving in and out of the enemy's attack range until he's close enough to strike, and deflecting any attacks he's unable to dodge. He always reframes from staying in one spot for more than a few seconds at a time when fighting in close range. Impressive Intelligence Level: Shin's most astounding and by far most valuable skill is his vast intelligence. Even among the many scientists and physicians of Mino Shin is said to be a rare genius only to appear every few decades. His father Titanion was said to be an exceptionally brilliant scientist in his own right, but Shin exceeds even him in sheer intelligence. While Shin's intellect greatly aids in creating various inventions and weapons to be used by Mino's allies, his intelligence truly comes to play while he's in battle or commanding other soldiers. Many of his colleagues have stated that if Shin had applied himself to a military occupation any army he commanded would be truly a force to be reckoned with. Magical Abilities Metal Phoenix Slayer Magic (鉄滅鳳魔法, Tetsu Metsuhō Mahō): Metal Phoenix Slayer Magic is a powerful type of Phoenix Slayer Magic centered around metal. A user of this magic has the capability of consuming virtually any kind of metal in order to replenish their strength. They can also do this by simply absorbing the metal through their skin. While not as powerful as other Slayer Magic styles such as Iron God Slayer or Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, it is still a very versatile magic. The user can use the iron within themselves in battle or for various other reasons, being able to do such things as turn their skin into metal or even regurgitate the metal in a powerful blast. This form of Phoenix Slayer Magic's main weakness is fire-based attacks, as the metal melts rather easily at intense temperatures. Shin learned this magic from his adopted father, Titanion, and has grown to be a very skilled practitioner of it. Flight Magic (飛行魔法, Hikō Mahō): Flight Magic is a variant of Air Magic, by creating an invisible platform of Eternano on the air, the user is able to stand, sit or perform any motion on it whilst remaining in the air. This magic serves as Shin's main mode of transportation, though he sometimes uses it in battle as well. Trivia *His appearance is based on Iori from Kill la Kill. Category:Knight Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Scientist Category:Lost Magic User Category:Warden Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Weapon User